A wireless communication network may include a number of base stations, NodeBs, or eNodeBs (eNBs) that can support communication for a number of mobile devices or user equipments (UEs). A UE may communicate with a base station via downlink and uplink. The downlink (or forward link) refers to the communication link from the base station to the UE, and the uplink (or reverse link) refers to the communication link from the UE to the base station.
In a 3GPP cellular network, broadcast and multicast services may be transported via a transport service called multimedia broadcast multicast service (MBMS). A broadcast multicast service centre (BM-SC) server is responsible to disseminate the media content to a group of subscribers. When a UE moves out of network coverage, the UE may be unable to use the MBMS because the uplink and downlink connections to that BM-SC server are no longer available.